Interruptions
by sgater926
Summary: Jack and Sam are trying to work things out but they keep getting interrupted. Warning: contains SamPete...but not for very long. WIP
1. The Party

"Interruptions" by SGater926

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and places are the property of MGM, World Gekko Corp and Double Secret productions. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes and no infringement on copyrights or trademarks was intended. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead is coincidental and not intended by the author. 

Feedback: Bring it on! ...but be gentle please.

Author's Note: My first fic ever! I started this a while ago, so it's a little out of date, but I hope it's still okay.

Copyright (c) SGater926, June 2004.

The party was in full swing...

"Hey, Daniel, bring us some more beers!" Janet yelled to Daniel, who was at the bar getting himself a refill on his Coke. Even though Teal'c could always do it, Daniel had been more than happy to volunteer as the designated driver for the night. The others, however, were perfectly happy getting...well...smashed. Daniel looked around the room and spotted Colonel Jack O'Neill sitting on a stool at the other end of the bar.

"Hey, Jack. You okay?" Daniel was concerned for his friend. After all, Sam had just told them she was engaged earlier today and there had been an impromptu party thrown together, which was where they found themselves now. Daniel knew Jack had to be taking it hard, but for some reason Jack seemed to be avoiding the alcohol that Daniel knew he so often turned to when in emotional distress, in favor of...what was that? _A Sprite!_

Jack looked up when he heard Daniel's voice. _Am I okay? How can he ask me that?_ "What do you think, Danny?" Jack replied wearily and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Well, Jack, um..."

"I'm fine. I'm exhausted though. Think I'll head home and try to get some sleep. Hammond wants me in early tomorrow to brief some of the new kids. Gotta be in top shape to start terrorizing." Jack tried to sound lighthearted.

"At least say goodbye to her, Jack." At that, Jack shot him a look that would make most airmen shake in their boots, but Daniel seemed to have an immunity to this "look".

"Of course I'll say goodbye, Danny. What am I, heartless?" _Well, actually...it feels like Carter has just thrown my heart out of the window of her beloved Volvo, turned around and run over it several times, then picked it up and put it in a jar for display. Whoa! Where did that come from! Get a grip, Jack. You haven't even been drinking! ...Maybe that was your mistake._

He found himself standing just to the left of where Sam was sitting with Pete and Janet. "Hey, Carter, I gotta get going, but congratulations, again. Pete." Jack nodded at the man that had stolen his life away from him and even managed a small smile (which, in actuality, was a well-concealed grimace).

"Thank you, sir. Thanks for coming." Sam smiled at him, feeling a little guilty inside. This was her engagement party, but for some reason, she didn't feel quite right. She wasn't completely happy with her life and she didn't know why. Or maybe she just wasn't admitting why to herself.

He bent down, kissed her on the cheek, and turned and left the bar. There was a slight slump in his shoulders as he left the restaurant and once he was out the door he sighed heavily. _I never thought I would have to deal with this,_ he thought to himself, _I guess she just got tired of waiting._ He climbed into his truck and he had just put his key in the ignition when he heard someone call his name. _What now?_ He opened the door, got out and found himself face to face with Sam.

"Hey Carter, what's up?" he asked, hoping she couldn't hear the pain in his voice.

"Well, sir, I just wanted to thank you again for coming tonight. It really did mean a lot to have you here."

"No problem, Carter." A sad smile tinged his lips.

"Is everything alright, sir?"

He almost laughed out loud but he restrained himself and said, "I'm fine, don't you worry about me. Go enjoy your party, I'll see you."

She could hear a slight hint of bitterness in his voice as he spoke but it was overshadowed by the sorrow she saw in his eyes. A person who didn't know him as well would have thought it was just fatigue, but she knew better. Her heart was screaming, _Don't let him walk away like this!_ but her brain was trying desperately to drown her heart out. _What are you supposed to do? Pete told you he loves you! Jack won't break those regs and you know it! You can't wait around your entire life._ She couldn't let herself have hope like that. It would ruin her carefully constructed "normal life" with Pete. This, of course, was not a conscious thought. Sam had really tricked herself into believing that she was in love with Pete, or close enough to it that she thought it would come soon, once she stopped thinking about Jack. _You can't throw your life away waiting for something that might never come!_ Her mind finally won the battle and she said, "I guess I'll see you tomorrow then, sir." He nodded and gave her a brief smile before getting in his truck.

He was trying to be happy for her, he really was. He even came to this little shindig willingly. _All that matters is her happiness,_ he told himself, not for the first time that night, and he meant it. He swore to himself once that he would never stand in the way of her life. Sure she had admitted to caring about him, but that was a long time ago and a lot had changed since then. He didn't deserve her, he knew that much. That, plus the danger it would put her career in, was the main reason he'd never tried to pursue any sort of relationship with her outside of work. He was glad they were friends, but there was a barrier between them that just made certain situations awkward. It wasn't just that they were both attracted to each other, but he was afraid of letting her get too close. His biggest fear is that he would hurt her again like he did after his return from Edora. That had to be one of the worst mistakes of his life. Come to think of it, he'd never really made amends for that, never thanked her properly for bringing him home. _Not much I can do about it now_, he thought. Then he paused. They were still friends, weren't they? He needed to apologize, he owed her that much at least. Their relationship already had enough strain on it. _Maybe this will clear the air a little._ He knew it was risky to bring it up, but he was finally willing to take a small chance. If he couldn't be with her, they would at least have a decent friendship. He resolved to talk to her the next day. He couldn't be monopolizing her time at her engagement party. Besides, what needed to be said required privacy and there was no need to water the grapevine with any "questionable" actions...although base gossip about the two of them had considerably lessened since Pete came into the picture. Anyway, no, he really needed to do this. He sucked at conversations about emotions but he needed to do this...especially now, when the chance to be friends...actual friends, without any accusing glances or whispers, was staring them in the face. He needed to do it for himself as much as for her.


	2. A Crack in the facade

"Sam, honey? Are you going to come to bed?" Pete's voice startled Sam out of her thoughts.

"Um, maybe in a little bit, I'm still a bit wound up from the party."

"I know a way to fix that..." Pete drawled.

"Pete, not tonight, okay? I just need some time alone right now."

Pete looked dejected. This was unusual for them. Usually, when he was in town, they took advantage of every opportunity they got. Something was wrong, but he didn't know what. He had a sneaking suspicion that it had something to do with Jack O'Neill. Ever since he said goodbye to her at the party, Sam seemed to be lost in thought. He really didn't like that guy. Something about him made Pete feel threatened. Well, I'm the one that has Sam as my future bride. Pete tried to make himself feel better, but he simply couldn't shake the feeling of unease he got when he thought about going back to Denver in the morning while Sam went to work...with him.

Sam spent the entire night trying to figure out her feelings. She had been edging on drunk, but after Jack left she had stopped drinking, so the effects had worn off considerably. Sam finally decided that she wasn't exactly happy with the way her life was and was determined to find out why. Something wasn't right, and she had the feeling it had to do with Pete and Jack. There was a nagging voice in the back of her head that told her something was going to happen that would force her to make a choice, but she had no idea what in the world that could be, so she ignored it.


	3. Jerky?

AN: Thanks for the reviews! I was kind of apprehensive about posting my work. Anyway, this story is getting pretty long. I've written a good chunk of it, but I'm in college so the rest is coming very slowly. Please bear with me. I might post the parts more slowly to give me time to write more.

AN2: This story has Jack and Sam acting out of character...it only gets worse.

Sam stepped off the elevator just as Jack was coming down the corridor. She cringed inwardly. She really was hoping to get more clarity in her thoughts before she saw the Colonel. Maybe she wouldn't have to talk to him. Just smile and act like you're going the other way...to do something important. Maybe he'll just smile back and keep walking.

Jack stopped in the middle of the corridor and blocked her way. "Morning, Carter."

Darn. No such luck."Morning, sir." she smiled anxiously. Maybe that's all he'll say.

"Can I see you in my office?" Crap.

"Um, actually, sir, I was just..."

"It's kind of important, Carter. It won't take long." He crossed his fingers behind his back. He could tell she was trying to avoid him, but he really needed to talk to her before he lost his nerve.

Sam sighed. "Yes, sir. Is there something wrong?"

Jack shifted uncomfortably. He had spent the entire night trying to decide what to say to her.

"No, no, nothing wrong. We just need to have a little chat."

Sam narrowed her eyes suspiciously but followed her Colonel. 'Chat'? Since when does the Colonel ever 'chat'?

In his office, Jack motioned for her to sit down.

"Okay, just so you know, this conversation is off the record...permission to speak freely and all that."

Sam was even more suspicious now. She remained silent nodded, waiting to hear what Jack had to say, but she had a feeling she wouldn't like where this was going.

"Sam, I've been doing a lot of thinking lately. Especially about my life and some choices I've made."

Sam's stomach dropped. Did he just call me 'Sam'? He never calls me Sam anymore, especially on duty. Where is he going with this?

"Um, well, what I want to say is that I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what, sir?"

"Um, when I got back from Edora I was really a jerk, and I never really thanked you properly for everything you did to get me home. I'm not trying to make excuses...there really aren't any. I was wrong, I'm sorry. And I'm sorry it took so long for me to get up the guts to tell you."

Sam was stunned. The Colonel had never opened up like that before. Come to think of it, he didn't really apologize much either. If he did, he certainly never did it this way. He never admitted he was wrong and he just admitted he was wrong about two things. Sam had always hoped he would recognize what she did for him and maybe thank her. Thinking he would actually apologize of his own accord for his actions was totally out of the question. She had even given up hope on the recognition and thanks, but here he was doing all three. Jack O'Neill wasn't a confrontational person when it came to emotions. She wondered what brought this up.

"Sir, I don't really know what to say." Sam was beginning to blush and was having some trouble getting her words out. Damn it! He had rarely seen her lose it like this and now was not the time for him to see it again. Pull yourself together, Sam! she commanded herself.

Jack was watching her intently for her reaction. He saw the blush rise to her cheeks and realized he was smugly pleased with himself. He had unsettled her! Then as quickly as it came, his smugness left. Crap! What did I just do! Her small show of emotion revealed to him that some feelings were still there. He sighed inwardly. Jack, ole boy, you're in way over your head. Yep, totally. She still had a firm grip on his heart and he didn't feel the pressure lessening any.

Sam finally spoke up. "It was nothing, sir. I was just doing what I thought was necessary to bring you home."

"I know, it's just that, well, it meant a lot and I never told you and that was a jerky thing to do."

"Jerky, sir?" Sam smiled.

"Ya know, jerk-like, whatever."

"With all due respect, sir, the last time I checked, I think 'jerky' was considered dried meat."

"You know what I meant, Sam...semantics!"

There it was again. That was the second time he'd used her name in the last ten minutes! They weren't even off duty!

"Unscheduled off-world activation!" the technician's voice came over the intercom as the klaxons sounded. "Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter to the control room."

Damn it! What now! Jack sighed, this time out loud. He opened the door for Sam and then jogged down the hall after her.

They got to the control room just in time to hear General Hammond say, "Open the iris."

"Who is it, General?"

"It's the Tok'ra's signal, Colonel."


	4. Visit from a snake

AN: I just realized that the formatting I had for thoughts was getting lost in the transfer. From now on thoughts will be in italics. Sorry about that.

This will be the last chapter I post before I go away for Thanksgiving break. I won't be back until the 27th so I hope this tides you over. Hopefully I'll get a chance to work on this story a little bit while I'm away from school.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Chapter 4:

"Jacob?" Jack asked, hopefully.

A figure stepped through the gate. _Crap_. Jack's face fell.

"Crap." Jack muttered under his breath. "Oh, joy," he said a little louder.

"You will be civil, Colonel. That's an order." the General gave him an understanding but firm look. If Jack wasn't mistaken, there was a little bit of desperate pleading lurking in his features as well.

Jack gave him an exasperated look, but nodded. "Yes, sir."

Sam felt a pang of unidentified emotion when the Tok'ra stepped through the gate. At first she thought it was just disappointment. She had really wanted to see her father. It had been a while. However, she knew that disappointment wasn't all she was feeling. After a split second of thinking, a look of understanding crossed Sam's face, followed by an angry flush._ Sam! You're an engaged woman!_ She chastised herself. _Even if you weren't, jealousy is not an appropriate emotion to feel concerning your CO and another woman!_ She did allow herself to feel sorry for him. The poor man was practically molested every time he had a run-in with "Tok'ra Spice" as Anise/Freya had been so aptly dubbed by the women of the SGC after her last visit. _Whore_. Sam thought smugly. _Aah! Stop it!_

"Major Carter, it is nice to see you again." Sam jumped when she heard the voice behind her. She had been so caught up in her thoughts that she had completely missed the Tok'ra's approach. Sam smiled tightly and returned the pleasantries, which were less that sincere on both sides. _Wait, where did Colonel O'Neill disappear to? He was just here a minute ago_.

"Where is Colonel O'Neill?" Anise asked. Sam smiled to herself. _He sure is fast when he wants to be_.

"I'm afraid the Colonel is running some errands for me," came General Hammond's voice.

_Way to go, sir!_

"In his absence, Major Carter can assist you with whatever you need."

_I hate you_.

"Why have you come, if you don't mind me asking?" Hammond asked.

"The Tok'ra are curious as to how you are coming with the translations of the artifacts from Ardonia." Anise answered.

_Yes! That means I get to pass her on to the linguistics team! Poor Daniel. Oh well_. Sam thought gleefully.

"If you'll follow me, I'll be happy to take you to Dr. Jackson, and he can update you on the translations." Sam smiled. _This is turning out okay._

"Do you know when the Colonel will be free? I would like to speak with him."

"Like General Hammond said, he's running errands. I have no idea when he'll be finished. I'm not sure he's even on the base." ...anymore. "I'm sure someone else will be able to answer any questions you might have."

"I would like to speak to the Colonel about a personal matter."

Sam almost snorted. _Personal...I'll bet_.

After she dropped Anise off with a rather pale Daniel, Sam went in search of the Colonel. She tried all of his usual places but she couldn't find him anywhere. She was beginning to think that Hammond really did send him off base for a while.

"Psst, Carter, in here." Sam heard Jack's voice coming from inside the supply closet.

"Sir?" She looked around to make sure there weren't any SFs around and then quickly opened the door and snuck in.

"No one saw you, did they?" Jack sounded almost frantic.

"No, sir, and I know they're working on the cameras in this hall, so there's no way anyone saw...Where are you?"

"In the back right corner. Is she gone yet?"

"I'm afraid not, sir. She's with Daniel trying to get the latest on the translations of those artifacts we brought back from P3X-721."

"Poor Danny." Jack shook his head.

Sam snickered. "Oh, I'll never forget the look on his face when he saw us coming. It was the closest thing to 'deer in the headlights' I've ever seen. ...Did you need me for something, sir?"

"Oh, well, I was kinda hoping to finish our conversation from earlier."

"I thought we were finished, sir."

"There are a few more things I'd like to say."

"Oh," _Wait_. "In the supply closet, sir?"

"Well, I'm not particularly fond of the idea of leaving this spot until a certain snakehead is back on her own planet, wherever that is, and I can't imagine you wanting to be around to get cornered either, so, yes, in the supply closet. Come on, Carter, pull up a bucket." Sam's eyes were slowly adjusting. She could see him gesturing to the upside down mop buckets. Reluctantly, she reached for one.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

AN2: Thanks for all the reviews! Keep it up please! I was a little apprehensive to post anything so I appreciate all the encouragement I can get. Thanks to TubaPrincess for the idea to bring Jacob in (I can't believe it hadn't even crossed my mind), so he will be showing up later on


	5. The Truth Comes Out

AN: I'm back from vacation so here's the next part. I hope it doesn't disappoint.

Jack had a sneaking suspicion that sitting close to Sam in a dark supply closet that no one knew they were in wasn't the best idea he'd ever had. One did not become a Colonel without at least some power of thought analysis. However, one also did not become Colonel without taking some risks.

"Um, Sam, I want you to know that I'm happy for you. I'm glad you finally took my advice and got a life." He tried keeping the tone light. He looked away from her so his expression wouldn't betray him.

She looked at him with regret in her eyes and asked him, "What if it's not the life I wanted?"

He slowly turned his head to look at her. "Isn't it?"

She was glad it was dark so he couldn't see the tears that were threatening to fall. The wall that they had so carefully constructed was crumbling before their very eyes. She contemplated getting up and running out of the closet, but finally just decided to face whatever was going to happen.

She answered him so softly that he wasn't sure he heard her. "...No."

His heart shattered and soared all at the same time. He was heartbroken that she wasn't happy, but that meant it wasn't too late for him...there was still hope.

"Sam, you don't have to settle." he said quietly.

"What choice do I have!" she snapped angrily. How dare he make it seem like it was that easy! By this time her tears were flowing freely and she was trying desperately to regain control.

"Hey, c'mere," he reached for her. She hesitated for a split second and then slowly leaned into him and buried her face in his chest.

"I can't do this anymore, Jack. I can't keep pretending," she sobbed.

"Shhh...it's okay, baby. You don't have to pretend anymore." He stroked her hair. At that moment, Jack decided that whatever price he had to pay, he would make sure that after he was done, this "thing" would never hurt her again.

Her sobs quieted and she finally stopped crying. "Sam..."

The klaxons blared for the second time that day. "Unscheduled off-world activation. Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter to the control room."

_Oh, for cryin' out loud!_ Sam thought.

"Oh, for cryin' out loud!" Jack shouted. "What now!"

"You go ahead, sir. I'll catch up in a minute."

"Why me? Why me!"Jack was muttering under his breath as he walked away.

Sam's head was swimming as she jogged down the hall. _What the hell just happened? Did he just say what I thought he said? What exactly did he mean when he said I don't have to pretend anymore? Did he just call me 'baby'? Hmmm...I could get used to that one._ She cleared her thoughts as she reached the control room. She got there just in time to hear Hammond's voice, "I'm sorry, Jack, but you can't hide all day. I gave you a break with Anise or Freya or whoever, but this one's your problem."

AN2: Dun-dun-dun! Who is it this time? You'll just have to wait for the next part to find out! Review and I might post faster...


	6. Not So Fair Day

AN: Thanks for all the reviews. Keep 'em coming! I'm posting 2 chapters tonight so I hope they're good enough. Did I mention this story is un-beta'd? All mistakes are mine.

"But General..."

Sam entered quietly as Hammond continued. "No buts, Colonel. You will greet our new visitor. After all, you were the one who extended the invitation in the first place."

"Aww, come on, sir! That was almost five years ago!"

"I don't care, Jack! Now get down to the gate room and that's an order!"

Jack walked away muttering again.

Sam paled and her stomach knotted. _Five years ago? Invitation? Please, no! She wouldn't really come here, would she? It's been almost five years! Surely she doesn't still harbor feelings for him after all this time._

"Major, nice of you to join us," Hammond's voice broke into her thoughts. He was losing patience, fast.

"Sorry, sir,"

"That's alright," he sighed, "Why don't you go down to the gate room with the Colonel and try to keep him out of trouble?"

"Yes, sir." Sam's heart was racing as she walked down the stairs. _Why is he sending me? Surely he knows how I feel about it. Maybe I'm wrong. Maybe it's not her._

"Fair day, Jack." Laira greeted the Colonel. "Fair day, Laira," Jack replied a little less than enthusiastically. He looked up to see Sam entering the room.

"It is good to see you. It has been too long. I was hoping you would come back to Edora to visit."

"Um, things have been pretty busy around here...haven't really had much vacation time. What brings you here?"

"I came to see you, Jack."


	7. Busted

AN: Finally some Sam and Jack lovin' in this chapter! (Just a little though... We wouldn't want them to move TOO fast, now would we? Blinks innocently)

Warning: Get ready for some major out of character-ness. Go, sappy!Jack, go!

"Oh, uh..." Jack was at a loss for words. He looked at Sam and pleaded for help with his eyes.

"Uh, sir. I think the General mentioned needing to see us ASAP," she said, giving him a 'you so owe me for this' look.

"Oh, thank you, Major. I'm sorry, Laira, I'll be back in just a minute."

Laira shot a glare in Sam's direction and Sam just smiled sweetly at her and walked away with Jack.

"Thanks, Carter," Jack smiled.

_Carter? What happened to 'baby'?_

"You do realize that, if we get caught, the General is not going to be happy?" Sam looked at him nervously.

"I don't know what she's doing here."

She couldn't resist teasing him a little, even though the situation was less than funny. "She's here to see you, sir." Sam replied with a smile and a hint of sarcasm in her voice as she batted her eyelashes. She glanced at Jack to see his reaction. He just groaned and looked up. "Why me?" he asked once more. "Somebody up there obviously has something against me."

"I don't know, sir. A lot of guys would love to be in your position...being chased around by numerous women, all vying for your affections." Sam smirked at him.

"Yeah," he said softly, "but the one woman I want, I can't have." He looked at her purposefully and the smirk disappeared. It was replaced with a weak smile. "I'm sorry, Sam. I shouldn't have said that. It was way out of line."

"Is it true?"

"That I want you, or that I can't have you?"

"That you want me."

"Does it matter?"

Sam looked at the ground. "Yes."

"Yeah, it's true."

"You didn't seem too disturbed when I started dating Pete."

"That's because I thought you were happy. I didn't want to stand in the way of that. Your happiness is more important to me than my own feelings. I couldn't ask you to wait around for me. Who am I to ask you to put your life on hold for something I couldn't promise would happen? We live lives that are too uncertain to waste on pipe dreams. It wouldn't be fair to you."

"You said that my happiness is more important to you than your own feelings, right?"

"Yeah,"

"How do you feel? About Pete and me, I mean."

"It's not important."

"It is to me, Jack." Jack sighed and scrubbed a hand through his hair.

"Sam, I'm really not good at this 'feelings' thing."

"Just try...for me." As she gazed up at him with shimmering blue eyes, Jack knew he was sunk. _'For me.' She would pull that out now._

He took a deep breath and began. "Alright, you wanna know how I felt? I was crushed. It felt like someone had reached into my chest and ripped my heart out. And before you say anything about my next comment, I realize that I had no right to feel that way and I was wrong, but...I felt betrayed...like you had violated some unspoken agreement we had or something." He looked up at her, expecting her to tell him off...to say that he was totally out of line to feel that way.

Sam looked at him sadly. "You know, when I actually let myself feel anything about it, I felt the same way. It was like I was doing something wrong. That's why I stopped letting myself think about it. I totally blocked out everything but the selfish, prideful side of me."

He looked at her surprised. "Sam..."

"Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter to General Hammond's office."

"Crap." Sam's eyes widened.

"Busted." Jack muttered. "Well, let's go face the executioner." He began to walk slowly, almost dragging his feet, back towards Hammond's office.

"Come on, sir. We better hurry, so the General doesn't have another reason to court-martial us."

"Besides lying to Laira?" Jack was confused.

"No, Jack." Sam smirked, leaned in and brushed her lips over his before turning and walking out the door with a slight sway in her hips.

Jack stared after her with his mouth open. Oh, I am in so much trouble. Speaking of which...I hope the cameras didn't catch that. He snapped out of his reverie and ran down the hall after her.


	8. He wants us to WHAT?

AN: Sorry it's taken so long to post this chapter. I went on Christmas break for a month and then I came back to school and it began its choke hold. I'll post two chapters tonight, so I hope you enjoy them. Again, sorry.

Jack knocked on the General's door.

"Come."

"General, you called, sir." He saw Sam already sitting, looking slightly reproached, and staring at the floor.

"Yes, Colonel, have a seat. Laira has been waiting for you to come back from 'seeing me' for a while now. Major Carter has been missing for the same period of time and apparently it was she who delivered the message to you that I wanted to see you, a message which I never gave her or anyone else. Now, is there something going on that I need to know about?" The General's voice was strained. They could tell that he was holding on to the last thread of his patience. They also knew they were very lucky, and the fact that they weren't getting an earful at that very moment was the fact that they had saved the world more than a couple of times and the General had a soft spot for the two officers of his flagship team. That and he understood the situation with Laira.

Jack and Sam both looked at the floor. "No, sir," they answered in unison.

"Alright then, Major Carter, you will sign out and go home for the night. Colonel O'Neill, you will attend to our guest, and then you will sign out and proceed to Major Carter's house. You will both talk about whatever this is that is affecting the operation of my base and both of you will report to me at 0900 tomorrow morning. At that time, we will all discuss this 'issue' you both seem to be having. Now I don't want any more problems from either of you, is all that clear?"

"Yes, sir," they chorused.

The General sighed and seemed to relax a bit. "You two are my best officers. I can't afford to lose either one of you. Dismissed."

They saluted and left the General's office.

George Hammond sank down into his chair and rubbed his temples. It was definitely time for a vacation. He ardently hoped they would reach some kind of resolution tonight, but be smart enough not to do anything to get themselves court-martialed. He knew Sam was engaged, but he also knew she wasn't happy. He wasn't blind. One did not become a Major General by being unobservant. It also helped that he was Sam's godfather and had known her since she was born. Yes, those two definitely needed to talk some things out. He would not have his flagship team falling apart because of the bitterness that he knew could ensue if this situation was left unaddressed. He knew that they distanced themselves from each other for fear of the ever-looming regs and their carefully guarded emotions, but he also knew that the distancing going on was beginning show itself to be more damaging than if they were together.

Maybe he would go home early tonight...he needed a drink.

Jack and Sam walked toward the elevator stunned. They talked in hushed voices hoping to avoid being overheard by prying SFs.

"Is it just me, or did he wink at us when he said that last part about him not being able to afford to lose us?"

Jack stabbed at the elevator button. "I don't know, but this whole thing is...screwy. Hammond ordering me to your house to talk? He's practically ordering us to break the regs! Are we actually going to do this?"

"I don't think we have a choice, sir. We have to come back and talk to him in the morning. Just come by after you leave." Jack cringed at the use of the title. Sam smiled apologetically.

The elevator doors opened and they stepped in, relieved that it was empty.

"What about Pete?"

"He left this morning for Denver. I do need to talk to him though." Sam paused. "I'm breaking off the engagement, Jack. It's not fair to him and it's not fair to me...or you."

"Are you sure that's something you want to do over the phone?"

"It would be better if I could talk to him in person, but if I don't break it off now, I'll feel even more like I'm cheating on him. He deserves to know now. He'll want to come see me anyway, I'll talk to him in person soon enough." Jack smiled and looked at her with admiration in his eyes.

The elevator stopped on the 19th floor the doors opened. Jack stood blocking the doors, stopping them from closing again.

"Well, I'm off to see what Laira wants. I'll see you later. Do you want me to bring anything for dinner?"

"That sounds great." Sam smiled.

"What do you want?"

"How about Chinese?"

"Sure."

"Good. I'll be waiting."


	9. Facing Laira

AN: One more for you guys...

Jack stepped out into the corridor and waved as the doors closed. _What the hell is going on here! First Anise, then Laira. Then the General ordering Sam and me to talk...and Sam! She kissed me and she's breaking off her engagement! I must be dreaming...not that I'm complaining about that last part, but this is all too weird. _Jack reached the recreation room where the General had sent Laira to wait. Thank God it wasn't someplace public where everyone would be staring at them.

"Sorry, Laira." Jack said as entered.

"Why did Major Carter lie to you?"

"Uh, she was just misinformed."

"What took you so long?"

Jack sighed again. "We had to talk to the General...really. Laira, why are you here?"

"I told you, Jack, I came to see you."

"Why?" Jack was slightly irritated. This was going nowhere. He was tired of surprise visitors interrupting his talks with Sam and now all he wanted to do was get off the base and home to her. _Home to Sam... Now there's a thought I could get used to._

"You're thinking about her, aren't you?"

Crap. "Who?"

"Major Carter."

"Why do you think that?"

"You have a look on your face like you would rather be elsewhere."

"Why does that mean I was thinking about Carter?" He cringed at the intentional use of her last name, but he needed to seem indifferent towards her, at least for now.

"You also have the look of someone in love. It is the same look you had when you were longing for her when you were stranded on my planet. You should tell her how you feel, Jack."

Jack was even more irritated now. "Why are you here, Laira? Why did you come to see me?"

Laira looked up at him sadly. "I came to see if we still had a chance, but I see you have already chosen the woman you wish to have your heart...even though she is promised to another."

Jack narrowed his eyes. "How do you know that?" _How the hell did she know that! She probably overheard some nosy SFs gossiping._

Laira ignored his question and asked one of her own. "How is it that you are in love with her, but she has given herself to another?"

"It's not that simple, Laira. We do things differently around here. There are rules we have to follow...we're not allowed to be together."

"Why not?"

"I'm her commanding officer. The Air Force forbids us from forming a relationship."

"Then why do you not seek companionship elsewhere?"

"Because, Laira, because." Jack was really fed up with all this talk. He wasn't used to opening his private life for so many people to see in one day, especially if it was none of their business.

"Does she feel the same way about you?"

"For crying out loud!" Jack scrubbed a hand over his face.

"I think it is time for me to depart, Jack. Tell General Hammond not to worry. This will not affect the relationship between our worlds."

Jack walked Laira back to the gate room in silence. He waited until she was through the gate and then he signed out for the night.


	10. The Talk, pt 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of Stargate or Garden of the Gods.

Chapter 10: The Talk, pt. 1

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

When he reached the surface, his phone beeped. _2 missed calls. Great, I missed Sam's calls. I wonder what's going on. 2 new voice messages. _He punched the button to call his voicemail.

"_Hey Jack, it's me. I think we need to find somewhere else to go. I called Pete and he's on his way here and he's pretty upset. Why don't you just come by and I'll drop my car somewhere and you can drive us somewhere if that's okay with you. I really don't want to have a confrontation with him right now. I want to give him a chance to cool down. Give me a call_."

"_Hey, it's me again. I have an idea. Why don't we meet at Garden of the Gods? I haven't been in a while and it's somewhere where we can really talk and not be distracted. I'll give you a call when I head out if I don't hear from you by then. Bye_."

He hit number 2 on his speed dial and it started ringing. "_Hey, it's Sam. I'm not here or I can't get to the phone. Leave me a message and I'll call you back as soon as I can._" She hadn't called him again, so she was probably just getting ready.

"Hey, Sam, I just left the base. I'm gonna go home and change and then pick up the food. The Garden is a great idea. Go ahead and I'll meet you there. How about pull off 10? Call me if you need to."

He finally pulled into his driveway. When he got into the house, he picked up the menu and dialed the Chinese place. He ordered and said he would pick it up in about 15 minutes. Then, he went to shower and change. Twenty minutes later, he had the food and he was on the freeway on his way to the Garden. He got to the pull off and smiled when he saw Sam's Volvo, with Sam sitting on the hood. He reached over to the passenger side and grabbed the food.

"Hey." Jack hopped out of the truck.

"Hey." Sam smiled.

"Sorry it took so long."

"That's okay; I was just enjoying the scenery. It's beautiful out here."

"Yeah, it is."

It took all of two seconds for Sam to realize that he wasn't looking at their surroundings, and she blushed.

Jack just smirked at her and headed for the bed of his truck to drop the tailgate so they could sit down. "Sorry I don't have any chairs or anything."

"This is fine." She hopped up onto the tailgate. She was nervous. She wasn't sure where this night was going to lead. "Hey, sorry about the whole Pete thing, I didn't think about him hauling off and driving back here tonight."

"Don't worry about it. Are_ you _okay?"

"I think so. I haven't really gotten a chance to slow down and think about all of this yet."

"As long as you're sure about your decision. I don't want you to regret anything." Jack looked concerned.

Sam smiled. "The only thing I regret is that it had to happen this way. I am sure about this, Jack."

Jack looked relieved. "Good. Now how about some food?"

"I thought you'd never ask."

After they finished eating, Jack took their trash to the trash can and they just stood there and looked at each other.

"What do you say we walk this off?"

"Sounds good." Sam lowered her voice. "As much as we see of...space, I never get tired of the beauty of Earth."

"I know what you mean."

They started down the path and Jack tentatively let his hand brush against Sam's. He left it totally up to her how fast she wanted things to go. She stopped walking and smiled up at him. She looked down and took his hand in her own and entwined their fingers together. Jack stared at their hands before looking up at her. She smiled again and they continued walking, slightly swinging their hands between them.

"So..." Jack smiled shyly at her.

This was a completely different side of Jack O'Neill, far from the confident commanding officer Sam was used to. She wasn't quite sure what to do or how to react.

"Jack, I know this isn't going to be easy. We've spent so much time trying to hide our feelings we're going to have to work at actually expressing them."

Jack sighed and nodded. "I know, and I apologize in advance for sucking at the whole 'expressing your emotions' thing."

Sam smiled kind of sadly and said, "It's not like I'm much better, but all I'm asking for is a truthful relationship. I don't want us to hide anything from each other. We have a lot of 'getting to know each other' to do." Jack nodded. They might know each other at work and on the field as Colonel and Major. They probably knew each other as well, if not better than any CO/2IC out there, but when it came to knowing each other as man and woman, as Jack and Sam, they were totally lost. Even their knowledge of each other as friends was limited from their fear of getting too close.

Jack stopped on the side of the path and turned towards her. "Oh, um, just so you know, I want you to be comfortable with this, so we'll go as slow as you want. I don't want to push you into anything you're not ready for." He stared at the ground kind of embarrassed.

Sam was touched. Her eyes glistened with unshed tears. This time she didn't care if he saw or not. She leaned in and brushed her lips against his, a replay of what had happened earlier that day. When she pulled back, she smiled nervously and said, "I think kissing is okay." _This time_, he thought, _it's my turn_. He leaned in and captured her lips with his own. He kissed her gently and tried to let it convey everything he felt for her. Sam swore she heard bells and saw stars. She wasn't much for the romantic mushy stuff, but this man, without a doubt, made her weak in the knees.

After he pulled back, Sam said breathlessly, "Oh yeah. Kissing is definitely okay." Jack grinned wolfishly and said, "I'm gonna hold you to that, you know." Sam smirked seductively. "You better." Jack actually felt his knees turn to jelly as she smiled at him. He pulled her back into a third kiss, this time, he ran his tongue over her lips, seeking admittance and she willingly complied. He explored her mouth slowly, losing himself in the feel and taste of her, relishing every moment. When they finally separated, Sam was flushed and they were both panting. Jack was in awe of the remarkable woman standing before him, utterly amazed that she would even consider letting him be with her, much less touch her and kiss her. Sam was totally overwhelmed at the fact that Jack would still care for her and allow her the chance to be with him after all she had done that hurt him. Their foreheads rested together as they regained their composure, the sounds of nature and their breathing all they could hear. They finally straightened, both immediately feeling an emptiness from the loss of proximity.

"What are you thinking?" Sam broke the silence.

"Just how amazing you are and how lucky I am."

"Funny, I was thinking the exact same thing about you." She was staring at her hand drawing little patterns on his chest with one of her fingers. He grabbed her hand and tucked his other hand under her chin, forcing her to look him in the eye.

"You're too good for me. You know that, right?"

Sam shook her head. "I think you've got that backwards, mister. I don't deserve you...I don't deserve your forgiveness." Jack looked puzzled. "You do forgive me, right?" Sam was beginning to inwardly panic, she mistook his confusion for uncertainty.

"Forgive you for what? You didn't do anything."

"I hurt you."

He moved the hand under her chin up to cup her cheek. "Hey, that's in the past now. If there's one thing I've learned, it's that you can't live in the past. You have to move on and learn from your mistakes. There's usually something good just around the corner." He winked at her meaningfully.

"I still feel like I need you to forgive me."

Jack shook his head. "Sam...There's nothing to forgive. I love you." The words were out of his mouth before he could stop them. Sam's eyes widened and the tears ca­me back. Jack panicked, stepped back, and scrubbed his hands over his face. "God, Sam, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you... I told you I wouldn't rush you and..." Jack gave a frustrated sigh, shoved his hands in his pockets, and looked at the ground.

Sam smiled and shook her head. _Silly man_. He thought he had done something wrong. He didn't understand that he had just made her the happiest woman in the entire universe. Why is it that men don't understand the concept of 'happy tears'? She would have to show him how she felt because her power of speech seemed to have decided to take a vacation at that very moment. She reached up with both hands to the back of his head and pulled his lips to hers in a fiercely possessive, passionate kiss. His hands instinctively found her waist and as the kiss deepened, he wrapped one arm around her waist and the other reached up her back to her head to tangle his hand in her hair. She looped her arms around his neck and his arms tightened around her, pulling her closer to him. It was cliché, but it was like they were made for each other. They fit together perfectly. Jack lost track of whether it was minutes or hours before they broke apart for air. When they finally did, Sam rested her forehead against Jack's chest as she tried to regulate her breathing and he placed his chin on the top of her head. When she finally thought she could speak, she looked up at him and said, "I love you too, Jack." Then the tears came back. For the second time that day, Sam buried her face in his chest, this time, though, they were tears of joy. Jack held her tightly as she cried; feeling truly alive for the first time since he lost Charlie.

Sam finally stopped crying. She turned her head to rest her cheek against his chest and she loosened her grip on him but didn't let go completely. After a few minutes, Jack kissed her forehead and said, "It's getting dark. What do you wanna do?"

"I can't go home."

"That's what I figured. Um, how about Janet's?"

Sam was a little sad. Part of her was hoping he would suggest they go back to his place, but the logical part of her told her that wasn't a good idea. They still needed to talk to Hammond. God, what were they going to say to Hammond?

"Jack?"

"Hmmm?"

"What are we going to tell the General?"

Oh yeah. Crap. He thought for a minute then said quietly, "Sam, the only way I'm letting you go is if you ask me to."

"I'm tired of hiding this Jack. Like I said earlier today, I'm tired of pretending." Sam sighed. "I want to be with you."

Just then, a happy little tune started coming out of Jack's pocket. He visibly jumped. "What the hell is that!"

Sam tried to hide her smile. "Um, Jack, I think your cell phone is ringing."

"Crap. Sorry."

"Just answer it."

"O'Neill."

"Hello, Jack."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

AN: I'm not sure if they allow food at the pull-offs at the Garden (the website didn't say and I don't remember any signs from the last time I was there), but they do in my universe... Either that or Jack and Sam just didn't get busted.


	11. The Call

AN: Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews! It really encourages me to post more...(hint, hint). So, without further ado, on with the story and the mystery caller...

_Previously in Interruptions: _

_Sam tried to hide her smile. "Um, Jack, I think your cell phone is ringing."_

_"Crap. Sorry."_

_"Just answer it."_

_"O'Neill."_

_"Hello, Jack."_

Continuation:

Chapter 11: The Call

"Oh, General, hi. What can I do for you?" Sam's eyes widened.

"_How is everything going?_"

"Just fine, sir."

"_Are you and Major Carter talking things over_?"

"Yes, sir, we are, sir."

"_Good, good. Just making sure everything is going smoothly._"

"Uh, yes, sir, it is, sir."

"_Well, I guess I'll see you two in my office tomorrow morning_."

"Yes, sir, have a good night, sir."

"_You two behave yourselves_."

This time Jack's eyes widened.

"Yes, sir."

"_Goodbye, Jack_."

"Goodbye, sir."

"What was that all about?"

"Um, he said he was checking up on us."

"He was what!"

"He said, and I quote, 'you two behave yourselves'."

"Is he okay?"

"He actually sounded a little drunk. I think it might have been the booze talking."

"Oh, God." Sam pictured a drunk Hammond and started giggling.

"Sam..." Jack looked at her and raised his finger. "What have I said about giggling?"

"Sorry. Um, I have a question for you."

"Shoot."

"Why do you have that as your ring tone?" Sam always thought of him as practical and that ring was definitely not typical Jack O'Neill.

"Um, I let Cassie play with my phone and I haven't been able to figure out how to change the ring."

"Oh," Sam tried, unsuccessfully to hide her smile.

"I see that smirk, Major. Stop it." Jack's voice was teasing but it brought him back to their earlier conversation. "So, where were we?"

Sam sobered. "I want to be with you."

Jack nodded. "Well, let's see if good ole Hammond can do anything for us...but if he can't, I'm ready to retire."

"Jack, you can't! The SGC needs you!"

"It needs you more, Sam. You're ready for your own command. I've retired once already. Your career actually _has _a future."

"But..."

"Ah! No buts. If one of us has to go, it'll be me. I won't let you throw your career away over this."

"It's my decision, Jack."

"I know it is, but I'm tired, Sam. I'm tired of fighting this war. I can't go through the Gate forever. This old body only has so much left in it. It won't be long before I can't pass the physicals anymore."

"What! You're in better shape than most of the men who go through the Gate."

"Yeah, but my knees aren't gonna last forever..." Jack trailed off. He didn't like to talk about his weaknesses.

"Jack..."

"Please, Sam. You're brilliant. Look at everything you've done for the SGC...for the world. You not only build and analyze all those important doohickeys, you save the world on a regular basis. Without you, we would all be dead...more than once...and permanently!" Jack was getting worked up. He was starting to flail his arms around.

"Jack!" Sam yelled to get his attention. Jack stopped mid-flail and looked at her. "I'm not ready to be without you out there. You may think I'm ready to lead a team, but I know I'm not. Some of the decisions you've made...that had to be made...I couldn't have made them."

Jack thought for a minute and then sighed. "Alright. Let's just see what Hammond has to say. The only thing I'm not willing to do is be without you."

"Me too."

AN2: I'm thinking one more chapter for tonight...


	12. Trouble Brewing?

AN: One more chapter as promised. Enjoy.

"So...Janet's?"

"Let me call her...but I don't want to go yet." Jack nodded and Sam got out her phone.

"Fourteen missed calls!" She exited out of the list, deciding to deal with those later, and dialed Janet's number. "Hey Janet, it's me."

"_Hi, Sam. Is everything okay_?" Janet sounded concerned.

"Yeah, it's fine. Why?"

"_Did Pete find you? He called here looking for you earlier. He said you weren't answering your cell._"

"Damn." Sam swore under her breath. "He called you? What did you tell him?" She sighed.

"_I told him if you weren't at home or on base I didn't know where you were._"

"Did he say anything else?"

"_He asked me where the Colonel lived and what his number was_."

"Oh God, you didn't tell him, did you?" Sam panicked.

"_Of course not. Sweetie, what's going on?_"

"Nothing. Sorry, I guess I'm a little edgy tonight."

"_Sam...did he hurt you?_"

"No! No. It's a long story. Actually, I was wondering if I could stay at your house tonight."

"_Of course...but I want to know what's happening_."

"Okay, but I can't tell you everything. Not yet."

"_Alright, just be careful_."

"I will."

"_When do you think you'll be here?_"

"Give me a couple hours."

"_Okay, I'll see you then_."

"Thanks Jan."

"_Anytime, Sam. You know that_."

"I know. See you soon."

"_Call me if you need anything, and call if you're going to be late._"

"Okay, I will. Bye."

"_Bye_."

Sam sighed heavily.

"Is everything okay?" Jack had heard the part about Pete and he was concerned.

"Yeah, everything's fine. Apparently Pete called her house looking for me, then he asked her where you lived and what your number was. She didn't tell him anything but I don't know what he wanted. Maybe you shouldn't go home tonight."

"Why did he ask about me?"

"I think he feels threatened."

"Why?"

"I'm here with you now, aren't I?"

"Good point." Jack paused a moment. "What about the message I left on your machine. If he listens to it..."

"I switched tapes." She pulled a small cassette out of her purse and gave a small smile.

"Nice." Jack smiled and Sam grinned back.

"Where are you gonna go?"

"Uh..."

"You could stay with Daniel. Pete knows where he lives, but he knows where the base is too. I don't know if he's going to be watching Janet's house even.

"Are you sure you're gonna be okay there?"

"I'll be fine. If he wants a confrontation, I'll be ready."

Jack nodded. "Okay."

Jack called Daniel. He didn't explain everything, but he was unusually open about what was happening. He smiled, wondering if this was the effect Sam was having on him. It would certainly make Daniel a happier man.

After it was all arranged, Jack turned to look at Sam who was staring up at the dark sky. "You doin' okay?"

"Yeah, just thinking."

"Surprise, surprise. What about?"

"Just how, a few days ago, yesterday even, if someone would have told me that this was going to happen I would have laughed in their face, but now..." She paused.

"Now...?"

"Now, it just seems so natural, so right. Like this is the only thing that _should _happen." She settled her head on his shoulder.

Jack smiled. "So, what now?"

"How about a dance?"

"Here?"

"Sure. Why not?"

"No reason. Hold on."

AN2: You'll just have to wait to see about that dance. Review and I might be inclined to post sooner...


	13. The Dance

AN: I decided to post one more chapter tonight. This one's for froggy0319. Hope this makes you smile.

Chapter 13: The Dance

Jack pulled his keys out of his pocket got in his truck. He turned the ignition to the second position, on enough that the radio would come on but not enough to turn the engine on. He rummaged through his glove compartment until he found what he was looking for. "Aha!" He put the CD in and let it play. Sam recognized the song and began to sing along in Jack's ear.

_It's not the pale moon that excites me_

_That thrills and delights me_

_Oh no, it's just the nearness of you_

_Is it your sweet conversation that brings this sensation?_

_Oh no, it's just the nearness of you_

_When you're in my arms and I feel you so close to me_

_All my wildest dreams came true_

_I need no soft light to enchant me if you'll only grant me_

_The right to hold you ever so tight and to feel in the night_

_The nearness of you_

When the next song came on, Jack took his cue from her. He didn't sing, but he whispered the words in her ear.

_All I am, all I'll be_

_Everything in this world, all that I'll ever need_

_Is in your eyes, shining at me_

_When you smile I can feel all my passion unfolding_

_Your hand brushes mine_

_And a thousand sensations seduce me 'cause I_

_I do, cherish you_

_For the rest of my life_

_You don't have to think twice_

_I will, love you still, from the depths of my soul_

_It's beyond my control_

_I've waited so long to say this to you_

_If you're asking do I love you this much, I do_

Sam sighed contentedly and snuggled deeper into his arms.

_In my world before you_

_I lived outside my emotions_

_Didn't know where I was going_

_Until that day I found you_

_How you opened my life to a new paradise_

_In a world torn by change_

_Still with all of my heart, until my dying day_

_I do, cherish you_

_For the rest of my life_

_You don't have to think twice_

_I will, love you still, from the depths of my soul_

_It's beyond my control_

_I've waited so long to say this to you_

_If you're asking do I love you this much, yes I do_

_If you're asking if I love you this much, I do_

_Oh, I do_

The CD continued to play and they swayed together in the soft glow of the night. After a couple of songs they slowly parted.

"Thank you." Sam whispered.

"So not a problem. Anytime."


	14. Stargazing

AN: I neglected to put a disclaimer on the last chapter. I don't own any of the songs listed and no copyright infringment was intended. (I also don't own Baskin Robbins). The songs I was referring to were "The Nearness of You" by Norah Jones, and "I Do (Cherish You)" by Mark Willis. Anyway, on with the story...

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Chapter 14: Stargazing

Jack glanced down at his watch. "What do you have planned for the next hour or so?"

"Oh, I have a few things in mind." Sam smiled wickedly and started to draw little patterns on his chest again.

Jack's eyes widened. "Um, Sam, not that I don't want to, but isn't that rushing things a little? And even if we were to...um...uh...where?" Jack stumbled over his words.

"Well, I was thinking we could do it right here in the back of your truck." Sam licked her lips.

"What!" Jack's voice went up a couple octaves.

"What's wrong with that? I don't see a sign around her that says no stargazing." She looked at him innocently. "You knew that's what I meant, right?" The innocent look turned into a smirk.

Jack narrowed his eyes. _Ooh, she's going to pay for that._ Immediately he started plotting how he could get her back. So many options, so little time...

"Well?" The sound of Sam's voice brought him back to Earth.

"'Well' what?"

"What do you think of my idea?"

"I think it's a great idea. I have a sleeping bag and a blanket in the back seat of my truck that we can lay down in the bed...of the truck. Crap."

Sam was incredibly pleased with herself. She had managed to fluster the great Jack O'Neill.

When they got back to his truck, Jack got out the sleeping bag and blanket and laid them out in the bed. He climbed in and helped her up. He scooted to the back and sat up with his back resting against the cab. He held out his arms to her and she scooted between his legs and leaned back against him. Instinctively, he wrapped his arms around her and she placed her arms over his and settled her head back on his shoulder. He sighed contentedly. They sat there for a long time just gazing at the stars. Sam finally turned her head and looked at him. He looked incredibly peaceful, more relaxed than she had ever seen him. She knew that this was a hobby he relished in.

"Tell me what they are."

Jack began to show various constellations to her, leaving one arm wrapped around her, and using one to point to the different stars. She loved just sitting here with him, letting him share his passion with her. He stopped talking and let his arm drop. "What's wrong?" she turned her to look at him, worried that she had done something. He just smiled at her and leaned in to kiss her. She turned slightly and wrapped one arm around his neck. They stayed that way for a while before she turned completely and was now sitting sideways on his lap. She wrapped her other arm around his neck and he wrapped one arm around her waist and let the other drift up to her face.

Making out in a parking lot made him feel like a teenager again, and at that, he smiled against her lips. When she felt him smile, she broke the kiss. "What are you smiling at?" "Just thinking." _Ah, the start of payback time._ "Oh really? What about?" "That's for me to know and you to find out." he said huskily. "I like the sound of that." she purred.

_Ahhh!_ This was so not going the way he had planned. She wasn't flustered one bit! He would have to work on that. Meanwhile, Sam had busied herself with attacking his neck with her mouth. Jack bit back a groan as he felt her teeth graze him. "Sam..." his voice sounded strained. She looked up at him and even in the darkness he could see that the shade of her eyes had changed to a subtly darker blue. _Better stop this now before things get out of hand._

When he didn't answer right away, she went back to her attack on his neck.

"Sam, please...we can't do this, not yet." Jack's voice was ragged.

Sam sighed in disappointment, "I'm sorry, Jack. I don't know what's gotten into me."

"S'okay, but I think we better get out of here, get you to Janet's, and get me a cold shower."

Sam blushed at his words. She looked down at her watch and her eyes widened. _Crap!_ It had been 2½ hours since she called Janet. "I better call Janet so she doesn't get worried."

Jack nodded. "You wanna stop and get dessert on the way?"

"Dessert sounds great!"

"Where to?"

After a few minutes of debating and not coming to a conclusion, Sam picked up her phone to call Janet. She told her that she would be there in another hour and asked her if she wanted anything sweet. Janet suggested ice cream so they were off to Baskin Robbins. They kissed one more time and got into their separate vehicles.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

AN2: I don't even know if they have Baskin Robbins in Colorado. We have them where I live and they're open late so that's why I chose them.


	15. Goodnight

AN: Since I haven't posted in a little while I decided to put up two chapters tonight. Hope you enjoy. Suggestions are welcome. Please review.

Chapter 15: Goodnight

They sat in the Baskin Robbins and just made small talk, like a normal couple. When it was time for them to go, Jack walked her to her car and stood there as she got in. "Thank you for tonight, Jack. I really enjoyed it."

"Me too. We should do it again sometime."

Sam knew that was his way of asking her on a date. She thought it was kind of cute. "I'd like that."

Jack grinned at her. "Do you want me to follow you to the Doc's?"

"No, that's okay. If she sees you, she might get suspicious."

"What are you going to tell her?"

"I don't know. I can't tell her everything."

"You can tell her whatever you want. Doc knows how to keep a secret."

"Thank you."

Then Jack gave her that little lopsided grin, the one that made coherent thought flee from her mind.

"See you tomorrow, Sam."

"Yeah."

He bent over and kissed her one last time. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

Sam turned and started the car.

Jack spoke up. "Hey."

"What?"

"Don't worry. Everything's gonna be okay." Jack looked at her with such love in his eyes that she thought she would cry again.

"I know it will be, as long as you're there with me."

He cupped her cheek. "Always."

She turned her head and kissed his palm.

"Sweet dreams, Sam."

"You too."

"Call if you need anything."

"I will."

She shut her door and started her car. He stepped back and stood there until she pulled out and drove away. He shoved his hands in his pockets and sighed as he walked back to his truck. Oh, this was going to be a long, sleepless night.

AN2: I would like to point out that I did not steal the "Always" line from the show, but came up with it myself well before Threads aired. Just so you know...


	16. Janet's

Chapter 16: Janet's

Sam pulled into Janet's driveway and turned off her car. She suddenly had a sneaking suspicion that she was being watched. She glanced around but didn't see anyone. _Hmmm...maybe I'm just being paranoid._ She shook off the feeling and knocked on the door. Within seconds Janet opened the door and let her in. Sam held out the Chocolate Fudge Ripple that she knew was Janet's favorite.

"Ooh, Sam. That's evil. What are you trying to do to me?"

"Yeah, yeah, you complain now. Just wait until you have your first bite, then we'll see."

They both laughed and made their way to the kitchen. They sat there with the tub of ice cream between them while Sam told Janet what was happening.

"So, what's with Pete?"

Sam hesitated, took a deep breath, but plunged in. "I broke off our engagement."

"You what!"

"I broke it off, Janet. I could never marry him. I see that now."

Janet sat there in a state of shock. Sam waited for it all to sink in. When Janet got her voice back she spoke. "He sounded upset over the phone but I had no idea."

"Yeah, well, I only told him this afternoon."

"Oh, Sam, honey, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Janet. I'm actually better than I've been in a long time."

"Where were you tonight?" Uh-oh, the moment of truth. Sam had to decided whether she would tell her best friend what went on earlier or not. Maybe she would just talk and see what came out.

"Well, I went for a walk."

"Where?"

"Garden of the Gods."

"Ooh, that place is beautiful. I love it there. I don't get to go enough. Cassie loves it. Were you by yourself?"

_Oh, bad idea! No more talking without thinking first._ "Um, no."

Janet narrowed her eyes. "Who was with you?"

"J-The Colonel."

Janet raised her eyebrows. _Hmmm...the Colonel, huh? I wonder what she's not telling me._ "The Colonel? As in O'Neill?"

"No, Janet, the chicken guy...of course it was Colonel O'Neill." Sam rolled her eyes. She knew Janet was baiting her.

"What did you two do?"

"We talked. Hammond ordered us to after today."

"I heard about that, but I didn't believe it."

"Does the whole freaking base know our business!" Sam went off. "I can't believe this! It's like nobody has anything better to do than speculate about what's going on in our private lives!"

Janet felt sympathetic toward her friend. The base seemed to always be abuzz with the latest Jack and Sam speculation. Anything that was heard spread through the base grapevine faster than you could say pain in the mikta.

Janet tried to backtrack a little. "So, Hammond ordered you to talk?"

"Yeah, then he called to check up on us."

Janet's eyes widened again. "The General!" She almost choked on the bite of ice cream she had just taken.

"Yep. Jack said he sounded drunk." Sam smiled.

Janet snorted. Whether it was from picturing a drunk General or the fact that Sam had called the Colonel "Jack", she didn't know. Both were quite amusing in their own right though.

"Oh Sam, that's hilarious. I wonder if he'll remember in the morning."

Both women sat for a moment and then burst out laughing as the image of a drunk General Hammond hit them again. When they finally calmed down, they decided to put the ice cream away and move the conversation into the living room. Sam flopped down on the couch and Janet came in carrying two mugs of coffee. She handed one to Sam before settling herself on the couch.

"So, how did it go?"

"What?"

"Your talk...with Colonel O'Neill."

"Good."

Janet looked at Sam, encouraging her to continue. She knew Jack had been innately bad tempered to everyone after Sam started dating Pete, everyone but Sam that is. She was interested to hear what they had talked about.

"We're supposed to report to Hammond tomorrow."

"What are you going to tell him?"

"I have no idea. I think we're just going to go in and wing it."

"Wing it? With the General? Sam..."

"I don't know, Jan. Things might change after tomorrow morning."

"How?"

"Well, Jack and I decided to stop running from whatever it is that's going on with us. We won't be without each other anymore."

"Oh, honey, that's great."

"But that means one of us has to go. He said he'd retire but we need him too much. I don't know if we can win this war without him."

"I know what you mean, but we need you too Sam."

"I'm just a scientist/soldier. I can be replaced."

"Sam, you're brilliant and you're one of the bravest and best soldiers we have AND you're the foremost expert on the Gate. You're not that dispensable."

"You know, Hammond said something to us this afternoon. He said that he couldn't afford to lose either one of us and then he winked."

"What do you think he was trying to say?"

"I don't know. Maybe he can do something for us."

"I hope so, Sam. For all our sakes, I hope so."


	17. Daniel's

Chapter 17: Daniel's

Meanwhile across town...

"Hey Jack, come on in."

"Thanks Danny. I think I'm just gonna grab a shower and then head to bed."

"Oh no you don't, Jack. I want to know what's happening."

"Daniel..."

"No, Jack. What's going on?"

"Sam and I talked tonight."

"Oh, it's Sam now?"

"Yeah, it is. Anyway, we're supposed to talk to Hammond tomorrow morning and sort it all out."

"Well, did anything happen tonight?" Daniel was anxious to hear what happened. He didn't want all the intimate details, but he knew how long they waited to tell each other how they felt and any sort of forward progress was a miracle.

"I told you. We talked."

"And...?"

"And we danced."

"You danced?"

"Yes!"

"And...?" Daniel prodded.

"And we kissed. Happy now!"

"Yes!" Daniel exclaimed. He suddenly sobered. "What about Pete?"

"Sam broke off the engagement. She said it wouldn't be fair to him or to her."

"How'd he take it?"

"I guess he was pretty upset. He called her cell like 14 times. When he couldn't reach her, he called the Doc trying to find her, and then he asked for my number and address."

"She didn't give it to him." Daniel was confident in his statement.

"No, but Sam didn't think I should go home tonight."

"So that's why you're here."

"Yep."

"I hope Sam's okay."

"Me too, Danny. Me too. I don't want her to regret this."

"Jack, Sam loves you. She has for a long time. She won't regret it."

"Thanks, Daniel."

"Sure, Jack. Anytime."

Jack just smiled and shook his head. _Good old Spacemonkey_.


	18. Watching and Waiting

AN: I wrote this chapter in a total of about 15 min tonight and, as I don't have a beta, all mistakes are mine.

Chapter 18: Watching and Waiting

He watched the house intently for a while, looking for some sign...any sign as to why Sam had changed her mind. He wasn't getting very far. Without any of the proper equipment, there was no way he could tell what was going on inside without serious risk of being caught. He really didn't want to hurt her and he hated spying on her, but his instincts told him to find out the facts. As she wasn't taking his calls, he saw this as his only option. It was sheer luck that she had even come here tonight. He continued his watch but there was a nagging sense of guilt that kept making itself known. He was saddened by the fact that she wouldn't talk to him, but he didn't blame her. He had acted like a jerk and he probably deserved to be ignored for a while. With that in mind, he decided to call it a night, get a hotel room, and wait for Sam to talk to him. He knew she would. After all, she was Samantha Carter, kind and caring, and those qualities were part of the reason he loved her. She would never hurt him intentionally, of that he was sure. He just needed to know if he could fix what had happened or if it was out of his hands entirely.

He hadn't meant to ask the doctor about Jack O'Neill, but it just sort of popped out. He had been upset...shocked really, and his jealousy got the better of him. He supposed it was the abruptness of the decision and his thoughts about O'Neill the night before that drove him to further suspicion. Dr. Fraiser didn't tell him, of course, and Pete wasn't entirely sure what he would have done with the information if he had gotten it. He bore no grudge against the man... Well, none beyond the fact that he might have lost the most wonderful woman in the world to him, but it was Sam's life and her decision. He knew she would never allow herself to be coerced into a relationship, especially when she had just made a commitment to another. If it was the case that she had broken things off with him to be with O'Neill, then Pete knew the feelings must be deep-rooted...and if that was the case, Pete also knew that she deserved this happiness. He was vaguely aware of Air Force regulations and could only speculate at how hard it would be to work closely with someone and come to care for them, only to be told those feelings were illegal. In a way, he felt sorry for O'Neill. He couldn't imagine being around Sam day after day and not being able to feel the way he did about her. If she did care about him, and yes, love him, then that meant he had the ability to make her happy and he couldn't begrudge him for that. If Pete Shanahan knew anything it was that Samantha Carter deserved to be happy. But God help him if O'Neill ever hurt her...

He shook his head as if to clear his thoughts. He wanted a rational conversation with Sam the next day, and for that he would need to actually sleep and it was useless to continue down the path he was on. As he laid back in the bed he sighed sadly. A deep sense of melancholy filled him as he tried to settle down to sleep. He had a sneaking suspicion that sleep would be eluding him for a while that night and his instincts proved correct.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

AN2: I'm sorry if I disappointed anyone by not portraying Pete in the way a lot of people expected. I really do think he's an okay guy, just not for Sam. I realize it's not okay to spy on/stalk anybody no matter the reason, but I wanted to give Pete a more human side. I feel sorry for him. When I first started this story Pete was the evil stalker who went after Sam, but after rethinking where I wanted this plot to go I thought it would be best to give him a better character without completely ignoring the premise of character the show gives.

AN3: I've begun to realize that my chapters are really small. I'm at chapter 18 already and I'm not sure how much longer this story is going to be. So what about you all? Do you prefer longer chapters or shorter ones? I tend to separate chapters by settings and scenes. Should I stick a bunch of scenes together to make one chapter or continue on like I have been? I'm nearing the end of the part I already have written so it might be a while before I post again after next time if I go with longer chapters. Please let me know as it doesn't matter to me either way.


	19. Facing the Music

AN: Wow. Sorry it's been so long since I last posted. I'm about to graduate college and I've got a lot on my plate right now. I have several big papers coming up and I've just been swamped. I don't know when I'll be able to post next, but I think this is a fairly long chapter, so don't hate me please. I hope you enjoy it...

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Chapter 19: Facing the Music

_At Daniel's: The Next Morning..._

"Morning, Jack." Daniel was at his kitchen table with a cup of coffee.

"Morning." Jack groused. He hadn't gotten much sleep last night and was not looking forward to this meeting with Hammond. He glanced at the clock on the microwave and saw that it read 7.00. _Great. Two hours left to figure out what I'm going to say to the General._ "I need to get back to the base. See you later."

"Jack, we don't have a briefing until 11.00."

"I know, but the meeting Sam and I have with the General is at 09.00 and I need to sort my thoughts out."

"At least have some coffee."

"Fine, to go."

Daniel grabbed a Styrofoam cup and poured Jack's coffee and handed it to him. Jack took the cup from Daniel's hand and looked into it. He made a face when he thought of pouring the black liquid down his throat. _Well, at least it's not the sludge that the commissary calls coffee_. he thought to himself. Then he opened the door to leave.

"Good luck, Jack."

"Thanks, Danny-boy."

Daniel inwardly cringed at the nickname but smiled on the outside. Jack needed all the encouragement he could get.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

When he got to the base, Jack went straight to Sam's lab. _I wonder if she's even here yet._ Sure enough, the lab was dark. He searched her usual haunts around the base. The commissary, the locker room, the gym, the control room. _Oh well, it's probably better this way. I don't know if I would be able to think clearly if she were here._ He went topside to clear his head. _What have you gotten yourself into?_ Jack looked at his watch and noticed it said 08.30. Great, half and hour. _Sam has to be here by now._ He took the elevator down and hurried to her lab. He found her hanging up her coat on the hook by the door.

"Morning sir." Sam smiled but it didn't reach her eyes.

"Carter." Jack nodded in acknowledgement. He inwardly grimaced at the use of his title but he understood that she hated it as much as he did. "How was your night?"

"It was good." She smiled softly.

"Regrets?" Jack looked unsure and vulnerable.

Her smile grew. "Nope."

He grinned. "We better get going. Any revelations?"

Sam sighed and shook her head.

"Well, we'll just wing it then."

They stepped out into the hall. "Yes sir." Sam nodded.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sam and Jack sat nervously in the General's office. It was 09.05 and they were beginning to squirm. The General was never late, especially to meetings that he himself scheduled. Jack glanced sideways at Sam and caught her eye. He gave her a reassuring smile and reached out to pat her hand. She smiled back stiffly and turned her hand to give his a quick squeeze. Just then they heard footsteps outside the door and their hands dropped. General Hammond entered the room and they jumped to attention and saluted. He came around to his desk, returned the salute and gestured for them to sit.

"So, I trust you've come to some kind of conclusion together?"

"Yes sir." Jack replied for the both of them.

"Well?"

Sam was the one to answer this time. "Sir, we are completely dedicated to the SGC and we would never do anything to endanger the welfare of this program but we have come to a crossroads. The Colonel and I have decided that we can no longer maintain a strictly professional relationship. We have examined our feelings for one another and we have concluded that we would like to pursue a romantic relationship."

"Colonel O'Neill, is this true?"

"Yes sir, General. Major Carter and I are willing to do anything to remain together, including removing ourselves from the military or from this program."

The General sat for a moment and then he sighed and shook his head.

_God._ Jack thought. _He's disappointed in us._ That was the thing Jack was most afraid of. Major General George Hammond was the finest commander Jack had ever served under and he considered him a friend and mentor. He hated disappointing him. Jack reached out for Sam's hand. She met him halfway and they linked their fingers together once more.

General Hammond placed his elbows on his desk and rubbed his temples. He then looked up at the two finest officers he has ever had the privilege to command and grinned. They were both taken aback at this change in demeanor. "Congratulations, you two. It's about time you did something about this thing between you. All of this unresolved tension has been giving me headaches."

"Sir?" Jack looked at him questioningly. "What about our futures with the military?"

"Oh, you're quite secure, Jack. I spoke with the President yesterday and he has granted you both a full exemption from the regs. I explained the whole situation to him and he saw that the regulations in your case were in fact causing problems instead of solving or preventing them. You will both report directly to me and the regulations concerning your relationship are now subject to my evaluation. As long as it doesn't affect this base's operation or your team negatively, you have my blessing."

Jack and Sam sat staring at the General. He chuckled and said, "Now, why don't you two lovebirds take the rest of the day off and get to know each other a little better."

"Th-thank you sir." Sam replied.

"Oh, and I don't want a briefing on the details." he grinned at them.

"Yes, sir." they spoke in unison.

"Dismissed."

They both jumped to their feet and saluted once more and Hammond returned it.

After they had gone, he sighed heavily and leaned back in his chair. He deserved a promotion or an early retirement for dealing with those two on a daily basis. SG-1 as a whole really. At least one of them was always coming back from a mission hurt, infected, or dead. _They'll be the death of me yet._ He chuckled to himself.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

AN2: So...what'd ya think? Please review and let me know...constructive criticism is appreciated.


	20. Stupefied

AN: I'm actually updating?! It's a miracle! Seriously though, I'm soooooooo sorry about the incredibly long delay. 2 years?! Is that a record? Even now, I really should be working on other things. ...But I'm sitting in a bus depot at 3:00 in the morning and I just don't want to...so, here ya go. Hope it's okay and I haven't lost the feel of the story. It's been so long, I read it through twice just to pick up the tone of it again. I'll try to finish this story out in the next few weeks if school doesn't kill me first. Please review!

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Chapter 20: Stupefied

Jack and Sam quickly made their way to the elevators. Things were so different today than they were the day before. It was hard to believe it had been less than 24 hours since they were last standing here. Jack stabbed at the elevator button again but this time it was out of a happy anxiousness and not a worried confusion. However, some things were the still same. Although he wasn't too worried, Jack was very confused.

"Did that just happen?"

Sam looked up at him and smiled tentatively. "I think so."

Jack grinned at her. After a pause he spoke. "So, whatcha wanna do?"

Sam felt awkwardness overcome her. That was a good question. What in the world were they _supposed_ to do now? Last night they had agreed that they had a lot of getting to know each other to do. She certainly didn't want them to make any mistakes along the way.

"Well, first of all, I think I need to find Pete and talk to him." Sam's eyes reflected regret at the hurt she knew she had caused.

Jack's face fell a little but he nodded. He understood her need for closure and, knowing her as he did, he understood her drive to try and make amends with the man who ended up being an innocent bystander caught in their crazy, winding path to each other.

"Okay, well, give me a call when you're ready. I'll probably just be at home or something."

"Thank you, Jack."

They reached the surface and made their way to the parking lot. When they reached his truck, he smiled at her tenderly and shook his head then nodded in the direction of her car. "Go on. Do what you have to do."

After casting a furtive glance around, she brushed a kiss to his lips and said, "I'll call you later."

Jack stood dumbfounded, frozen in the same spot for a few minutes, gazing after her as she got in her car and drove away. He still couldn't quite believe that he had gone from miserable to the happiest man alive in a matter of less than 48 hours. He began to grin again. If he kept this up, it was going to be bad for his reputation.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sam called Pete and asked him to meet her at a little café she knew. He said he'd be there in half and hour.

About 20 minutes later, Sam pulled up to the café and got a table for two outside. It was a beautiful day and a perfect setting… Just not for what she was about to do. She took a deep breath and sighed tumultuously. She hated this. She couldn't help but feel that she had just been stringing Pete along this entire time. She closed her eyes and shook her head at herself.

"This seat taken?"

She started at the sound of his voice. She looked up at him and he smiled at her, though it wasn't that flirty smile he wore the last time he had uttered those words. No, it was the smile of a man who knew his fate, wasn't happy with it, but was resigned to it, and ultimately knew that a greater good would come from it.

"Hi Sam."

"Hi Pete."

She smiled awkwardly. "Pete, I-"

"Sam-"

They both started at the same time and stopped abruptly. They both smiled kind of self-consciously.

Pete gestured for her to go first.

"Pete…" Sam took a deep breath. "I'm so sorry…" she trailed off, not knowing exactly how much to tell him. She cursed herself for not thinking through this more. "I didn't mean for this to happen. I really thought I…"

"Sam." Pete spoke gently. "I know. You don't need to be sorry for anything. You would never intentionally hurt me. I know that. You wouldn't lead me on intentionally. When you said yes, I knew there was a chance you would change your mind, but you wouldn't intentionally lie about what you felt. That's why we're here now. The only thing you would need to be sorry for is letting this drag on when you knew it wouldn't work or that your heart wasn't in it. Sam, the only people you mean to hurt are the bad guys." He grinned briefly before returning to a more serious look. "I consider myself lucky to have you for the time that I did. We both made mistakes in this relationship and honestly, I'm surprised it lasted this long. I know I made some mistakes that should have ended it before it even began. So, thank you for giving me a chance. …But if you're not happy with me, then you don't belong with me. Everything I've learned being with you tells me that you deserve all the happiness in the world…" Pete took a deep breath. It was going to be tough to speak the next words, but he pressed on. "And if he can give that to you, then you need to be with him."

Sam looked at him wide-eyed. "Oh, Pete…"

"It's okay, Sam. I understand. I really do. I hope he makes you happy." He paused for a moment. "If he doesn't, you just give me a call and I'll come straighten him out. I'm sure I'll have to wait in line to do it, but I will." He grinned at her.

He stood and she followed suit. "I'm serious, Sam. Be happy. You deserve it. More than anyone I know." He kissed her on the cheek. "I'll see you around." He turned and had taken a few steps before he paused and turned slightly. "Don't worry. I'll explain it to Mark. I know how he can be."

As he turned and walked away, Sam stared after him in amazement. That was too easy. Of everything she was expecting, that was certainly not it. It almost made her feel even worse. She knew she had hurt a very good man and what made him an even better man was the fact that he could get past that hurt and honestly wish her happiness with the man that she had left him for…that she was in love with even when she started her relationship with Pete and he somehow knew it. She shook herself out of her stupor and sat back down to gather herself. He had thought of everything. He had taken everything that she was going to say, everything she was beating herself up over and turned it around on her and said that he understood. He had known about Jack and he didn't fly off in a fit of jealous rage. He didn't accuse her of playing him, of using him, or even of being careless. All the things she was thinking about herself, he diffused. He had even thought of her in telling Mark, something she had totally forgotten about but it could have turned into a huge issue. She shed a few silent tears as she sat at the table. She still hadn't forgiven herself for what she had done, but Pete had helped her along in the process just like Jack had. What had she done to deserve so many people who cared about her so deeply? She wiped her eyes and took a deep breath to focus herself once more before she stood. She made her way to her car and just began to drive aimlessly. She drove for about 30 minutes just thinking about her life and all of the changes that had occurred in the last 48 hours. Everything was happening so fast. She was beginning to get overwhelmed. The last two days had found her not feeling like the genius she supposedly was. She didn't even feel like a scientist. She realized that for the first time in a long time she found herself thinking with her heart…and that she liked it. She wasn't about to give up her identity as a scientist but she made the decision to no longer let that part of her rule her entire life. It was a surprisingly peaceful Samantha Carter that found herself parked outside the house of one, Colonel Jack O'Neill.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

AN2: I know, I know! What's with Pete? I don't know… I will say that this is not how I see the actual character of Pete Shanahan on the show, but this is my universe where apparently everyone is either sappy and sweet or really annoying and I chose for Pete to be sappy and sweet. I like my Pete. I don't really care so much for "show Pete." I don't hate him but I'm really glad he's gone. He just didn't fit. I think my Pete would be a more realistic fit into Sam's life. He more closely resembles the other men that care about her. But that's just my humble opinion. Anyway, I'm actually pretty pleased with this chapter. (Certainly pleased considering it's been years since the last chapter I wrote of this story.) Again, hopefully I'll get this story done in the next few weeks…or months even would be an improvement on years… Right?

Again, review, pretty please?


End file.
